Captain America: An Overdrive Story
by O.N V
Summary: What is a Hero? A question that has begun many stories. But this is no beginning, it is a new chapter in an epic that began many years ago. Fight on Captain America!


_**O.N: I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United Countries of Fandom. Welcome, readers, to a prequel to Avenging Rider Drive, the story of Captain America in Overdrive feat. your favorite Sentai, Battle Fever J, OhRanger, and special guest stars, the Go-Busters. With me as always is Kamen Rider ZER0.**_

 _ **Z0: Greetings, people.**_

 _ **O.N: And Rider Paladin!**_

 _ **RP: Hey, everyone.**_

 _ **O.N: We are really excited and motivated as hell at this moment and time. And we got a lot more Overdrive heroes coming...honestly, we got so many heroes to use. And on this perfect day that is July 4th, it's time for fireworks!**_

 **Disclaimer: Captain America, along with the various characters and properties associated with him and his stories, belongs to Marvel Comics and Marvel Studios. Kamen Rider and Super Sentai belong to Toei Entertainment and TV Tokyo. None of us make any money whatsoever from this story, nor do we gain andy other forms of material compensation for writing it. All we get is the satisfaction of having written and posted a great story that our readers like, as well as paying homage to our favorite heroes on both sides of the Pacific Ocean.**

* * *

"..." A tall, muscular blond man listened to the radio as he stood up from his bed, the nurse smiling at him reminding him of someone.

"You've been asleep for so long, mister…" she smiled as she walked up to him, but he looked around and frowned, listening closely to the radio.

"...Where am I?" he asked.

"You're home, sir…"

"No...I'm not...that baseball game...I was there in the stadium." He frowned. "...Where am I…?"

"...Code Blue...Code…" she said as he ran out the door and looked in shock at the setup.

=IT'S MORPHIN' TIME=

"Hah!" A girl in a skintight yellow suit with black pants and a yellow miniskirt tried a flying kick, but he caught her and tossed her into a charging comrade of hers, who was garbed in a similar skin tight suit, though colored blue with black pants and no skirt.

"Yoko-chan...why did you go in for a kick…?"

"She said Code Blue."

"Code Blue was restrain."

"Japanese...Nazi scum!"

"Stop!" the man suited in blue spoke, blocking a punch and pushing him back across the room. "That was an accident…" He was speaking quickly, sorry for what he did. "I swear...accident, we aren't trying to hurt you!"

Steve then got up and lifted the blue man up and slammed him into the ground.

"Wow...you are strong…" he blinked.

"Stand down," another voice, calm and collected, said as a knife was at the blond man's throat, "You are in America, you are in a government facility, we are not your enemies. If I was...you'd have been dead before you could register I was in the room." He then grimaced as he was kneed by the soldier, who grabbed and twisted his arm. "I gotta admit...for someone in a coma like that...you fight like you were asleep for an hour. Coulson was right to admire you." With that, he attacked and fought evenly with the man for a good few minutes.

"Who are you...what is going on?"

"If you'd stop fighting, I'd tell you!" he replied, blocking each blow. "This...this is getting old." He sighed, blurring off, and the man blinked before he was wrapped in chains and left to fall down. "There, he's restrained, someone else deal with him."

"Oh, good job, you assaulted a senior citizen, we're so proud," the yellow one mocked.

"Yeah...he sure looks like a poor old man. Call me when it's something important. I've got maintenance to take care of."

"Fury says no one leaves till he gets down here," Blue informed.

"Tell him I got bored," he replied simply as he continued walking off. "I did the damn job, he should be happy with that."

"Fury...Jacob…" the man panted.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" the blue-suited man shouted as he lifted him up and snapped off the chains. "I promise you...we meant no harm. Hiromu is just...he's…"

"He's a freaking aggro antisocial," the girl in yellow replied bluntly.

"..." he groaned, thinking.

-flashback-

"Welcome, Mister Rogers, to the end," a figure clad in a blood-red cloak and pointed hood spoke, lowering his arms with a light source to his back. "I'm happy you could join us." As he spoke, a man in a black leather uniform with a red skull-like head stood by his side. "The war is about to end, join us...as we begin a new era."

The aforementioned "Mister Rogers," garbed in a blue full-body uniform with the midsection colored white and red after the stripes on the American flag, a star on his chest, and a hard helmet with the letter "A" on it over a matching cowl covering the upper half of his face, glared defiantly at the cloaked figure. "Never...your experiments end now, Great Leader," Captain America declared. "The Nazis fall."

"Nazi?" the Great Leader repeated. "Do...not insult me! We were never working with them at all."

"What?"

"Did you really think such an idiot like Hitler could come to power...without us? That's almost pathetic. You think a manchild with no tactical skills is the leader? No...he's a puppet figure, a means to our end. Just like all unevolved humans," he went on.

"Humans...you talk like…"

"That's right," he spoke, his hood trembling before tearing off to reveal a mess of snakes coiled around a head, a single eye peeking out through the snakes. "Steve, the world is larger than you know...I bring knowledge from beyond the stars, my Super-Axis were my greatest achievements, the fruits of those humans you saw me sacrifice…however, I admit Hitler has grown too influential on the army I gave him. He's become...too crucial...and I don't like that. So...I let your Allied Forces win. I stopped providing him with my intelligence, power...resources. That...is why you won."

"Now, mein master and HYDRA will take over, with the world weakened, it's time for us to lead you all," the Red Skull said.

"I won't let that happen!"

"Really?" the Great Leader asked in amusement. "How will you stop me? I let your army win. You are but just one. If I wanted, I could make a warrior...even greater than you."

"Physically, yes, but you ignore something important," Captain America snarled.

"What?" Great Leader asked.

"The human spirit will overcome anything!" he finished, charging.

"Fool, bow before the Great Leader!" Red Skull shouted as the snakes struck at Rogers.

-flashback end-

"Steve?" a dark-skinned, bald man with a patch of black cloth tied over his left eye and dressed in a black leather coat over dark clothes asked him.

"...Jacob?"

"Jacob was my father...I'm Nick...Nick Fury...director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked, confused.

"An international peace taskforce...we're continuing the good fight," Nick said.

"We didn't win?" Steve asked, confused.

"We won. But the world didn't stop turning with that victory. Evil didn't stop scheming and plotting with that victory. It found other forms, other avenues, other vessels, if you will. And with so much cropping up, it was too much for one country, even one country as mighty as the United States, to take on alone. So we petitioned the United Nations to form an international peacekeeping force that could act wherever in the world we were needed, wherever in the world freedom and justice were threatened. Fortunately, they listened . . . and S.H.I.E.L.D. was born," he said. "All thanks to Peggy and Howard."

"Where are they?" Steve asked.

"Sorry, soldier, you're the only Invader left," he informed. "...I'm sorry."

"...ahaha..." he laughed as Nick looked at him. "No, no...it's just...I'm late for a date."

* * *

"World's changed drastically since you left us, Captain," Fury said as he escorted Steve around.

"I can tell…" he admitted awkwardly.

"First off, after the war, more and more figures of note started popping up. Primaily in Japan," he spoke, "if you can get over it, which everyone has by now. Great Leader relocated there, enjoying the suffering of the Japanese people from our dropping bombs on their cities and their inevitable other misfortunes."

"He...but he was on that death plane with me…"

"Yeah, and his personal super-soldier the Kamen Rider went hero and trapped him on an island that got nuked...and guess what, he came back. Again….and again...and again," Fury replied, "each time killed worse than the last. It wasn't till a whole ordeal where he almost took over the world but 10 Kamen Riders blew him to hell did he go off the radar. Damn close to winning that time, too. But it did lead to Spirits, our first subdivision." He smiled. "In '78, we had our first official alien invasion...they were called the Iron Cross Army...defeated by one man...and one man alone. Before that Japan formed a task force to deal with the Black Cross...that was the time of the first group of Super Sentai."

"If you're trying to convince me the Japanese are our allies now…" Steve said.

"We then move to when America starts catching up." he said, showing him a seemingly robotic figure in bright, gleaming red and gold. "Iron Man, the old shellhead...been active a good while, he now works as Stark's bodyguard."

"Stark? But you said Howard was…"

"I said Howard Stark. This is Tony, his son," he explained. "Probably a good few times smarter than the old man. But most likely doing him proud now." Nick smiled. "We also…"

"That's enough." Steve sighed.

"I'm sorry, is this too much?" Fury asked in an even tone, neither caring nor condescending.

"Send all the files to my room, I'll take my time reading th…" he started before walking up to the red-and-black-suited figure. "...Hiromu, right? I'm sorry about my behavior."

"...I have things that need my full attention," he stated. "I'd rather focus on those things that need me than have to take time away from it. I have people I have to save, so don't make me have to force them to wait." That was his finishing remark as he took his helmet off and walked off with a toolbox.

"Don't mind him," the blue-suited one sighed, patting Steve's shoulder.

"Oh, I am really sorry about before," Steve said.

"I'd be freaked out in the same situation," he admitted, taking his helmet off, revealing a slightly older man then Hiromu with short black hair. "My name's Ryuji. The yellow one from earlier was Yoko, we're S.H.I.E.L.D. agents fighting AIM."

"AIM?"

"You'll learn about 'em," Fury replied. "I hope you're a late-night reading type. You got a lot to catch up on. Ryuji, catch up with Hiromu and get him to settle down. I'll escort the Captain to his quarters."

* * *

"Amazing," Nick said as he watched Steve on spy cameras finish all the files from the 70s up to today.

"Not many can finish that much reading that fast," a man about Fury's age dressed in a nice suit spoke. "Well, maybe Hiromu...but then again he has the whole light speed movement and brain thing."

"That and unless it's a book on mechanics and fixing his stuff it don't matter," Fury added, sipping some coffee. "But this is good. No need to debrief him on everything. We'll have to make sure the dip in ice didn't leave any lingering effects before we can clear him to go out and about."

"You think he needs it, boss?"

"No...our strong man can attest to it. But process is process."

"Sir...are we putting him back on the field?" asked a woman with short brown hair, dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D.-issue jumpsuit.

"Hm...no, not yet. Too much attention...more than we need right now. But he had a knack for stealth before."

"Boss, can I finally send U.A.O.H. my designs for the new suit...and the big guy?" the man in the suit grinned.

"Phil, you really think he's gonna take the time to learn…" the woman started in annoyance.

* * *

"Rough ride," Steve muttered as he drove a simulator of a machine called CB-01.

"Not bad...for a first time," a voice came from the steering handles. Steve blinked, looking at the face made up by speedometers and gauges. "But far from good enough to handle this thing out there."

"Are the controls...talking to me…?" Steve asked.

"I'm not controls, my name is Nick," he replied. "And that's Hiromu's seat. You better not have altered it, he gets really nasty when the technicians do that."

"I was asked to try this...out…" Steve said. "Fury told me if anyone asked, talk to him."

"Ooh, yeah, 'cause that went over so well the last time Fury said that." Nick 'rolled' his eyes. "For clarification...Hiromu refused to deploy until he got his apology. Not even that scary guy can get Hiromu to settle down."

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to get over the fact you have a face and you're talking…"

"Didn't you read the files on Hiromu and the others?" Nick asked. "It should have covered us, our backstories, reasons for being on the team." he listed.

"Fury's files only mentioned things listed as important."

"Then he must not think you can help them, then," Nick muttered bluntly.

"To be honest...umm, Nick, right?" Steve asked. "...I think he doesn't know what to do with me…"

"Well, not sure what he can do, really? I mean, you draw too much attention, you're the Captain America! The Sentinel of Liberty! The world's first big Super Hero. What do you do with such a showy person like that…?"

"You're not helping." He sighed.

"That's Nick in general," Hiromu said, spooking them both.

"Ahh, when did you get here?" Nick asked.

"Fury told me to monitor Rogers's aptitude for piloting," Hiromu explained, taking out tools as he adjusted a series of monitors to the side. "Your reaction time is .33 seconds late, you push too hard on the controls, causing you to use up too much Enetron, and you try to force it to work like an old car from your time period. But other than that, for a novice, passable."

"Sorry...I didn't have these in my time...if we did, I'm scared how it'd go…"

"These were meant for exploration." Hiromu explained. "We had to retrofit their designs for combat in response to new threats. So it's not unexpected for them to seem fit for the role but really they lack that...edge."

"..." Steve looked at him and took in how different the times were now. "I'll get out..."

"No, I'm your teacher on driving one of these, get back on," he spoke, surprising him. "If you can't pilot these things in an emergency, you could cost innocent lives. At least I'll teach you how to make it fight and not waste so much energy you're left a sitting duck."

"Pot meet kettle." Nick whistled.

"I wouldn't have to waste energy if I had a better guidance system…" Hiromu retorted, making Nick groan.

"...Fine, I'll take these lessons, but you owe me lunch."

"Fair."

* * *

"I'm disappointed...why wasn't this information given to me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Leader…" Red Skull bowed.

"No bother...what's done is done. It took me so long to regenerate after the event so long ago. Coming back to find not only more Kamen Riders...but him back...I'm understandably disgusted and disappointed."

"Yes...he ruined your world," he said.

"Yes, he left a legacy...of human spirit…" he groaned. "I feel disgusted lingering on the thought. But no matter, I've had time to restore." He walked about his red robes billowing behind him. "To think even in a truer form...I lost so. I shall not make those mistakes again…" He looked at himself in a mirror. "This form will suffice for now, but to think I have to resort to using the guise of a human. Just looking at this ironic face makes me feel sick."

"What should I do about…?"

"The Captain will suffer...send the Serpent Solutions in," he replied, bringing his hood up over his face. "I need time in my chambers to restore myself. Take over affairs till I come out. And end this inner war; if you can't obey the HYDRA Queen, I am going to be very disappointed."

"..." Red Skull bowed. Ever since his master died, HYDRA had grown in the shadows, too much for the Skull's personal liking, but his master could not be defied. HYDRA was his master ace in the hole and once fully united with a true and stronger SHOCKER… "Come on, then, Mr. Rogers...we settle things."

* * *

"It's ready." Phil smiled, holding up a briefcase to Nick.

"...Is it a watch, cell phone...gun…?" Fury asked his right eye. "Or maybe a belt?"

"Actually...I was thinking it'd be a shield…" Phil muttered.

"Really...shield..for a transformation device….Phil, if that's a damn shield, I'm having it sent back."

"Oh, come on, sir, just let us field test it first."

"...alright. I'll give it a shot." Fury sighed. "Someone get the Captain." He then got a surprise as the Go-Busters escorted the Captain in. "That was quick."

"Ryuji and Yoko want to complain about keeping Mister America captive here," Hiromu answered.

"Really?" Fury asked.

"That's what I said." Hiromu shrugged.

"We didn't say captive...we said he needs some fresh air," Yoko complained before Hiromu spoke. "And I don't mean opening a window or going on the deck."

"I do agree with Yoko-chan, it's been a month, I think he's ready," Ryuji added. "It's wrong to keep the hero of WWII in the Helicarrier like a prisoner ain't it?"

"I really appreciate this, but it's fine, really." Steve smiled.

"What about when people see him and react to him?" Hiromu offered. "Forget the fact he's a legendary super hero, how about the fact he's older than most people's grandparents and still looks fresh outta high school."

"What about the fact the govern…"

"Ahem!" Nick Fury coughed.

"Oh…" Yoko gulped.

"Hiromu's right, he'd draw too much attention in a public location. If you want to take him out on the town, do it incognito or someplace he won't draw attention," he offered. "Frankly, I don't see the point of it, I'm up here months at a time. But...if everyone is so dead set on this, I think I just had an idea for two birds with one stone. A better one."

"Oh, no…" Ryuji spoke.

"Those tend to be trouble...for us," Yoko bluntly admitted.

"I really don't want to bother anyone…" Steve insisted.

"We have it handled, Rogers," Fury assured. "Let's do it, we also got some prep to do..."

* * *

"You were asked to inform the Serpent Solutions," a figure told Red Skull.

"The Great Leader is ill if he thinks they can handle the Captain, I will see Zola and have one of his creatures handle this."

"You know the Leader won't forgive this."

"Shocker has failed him constantly, I will not," he spoke. "The Great Leader put so much faith in a bunch of scientists to make him a super warrior...but none of those brainiacs had the aptitude for reining in a man of such powerful will. Had I been present, the Kamen Rider would have never been freed and his legacy never started. So to correct this, I shall ensure all our enemies are taken down...properly."

"Ahahaha…" the figure chuckled. "Someone confident, someone who the Great Leader never trusted to handle his operations in Japan is going to take command."

"At least I have never failed him," was his only reply. "I don't believe I can say the same for those who fell short during the ZX event." With that, he continued to Zola's lab, going through a door. "By the will of HYDRA, by the glory of our master, take me to Dimension Z!" With those words, the room shone brightly until it vanished, taking the Red Skull with it.

"It appears I have company," said a robotic voice coming from what looked like a literal walking television screen with a face projected inside the screen. "My friend," Arnim Zola greeted the Red Skull, "ahh, what may have been days for you, I've gone 100 years." He gazed proudly at his creations. "I've been making and perfecting the Great Leader's kaijins at his reques…"

"Captain America has returned," Red Skull spoke simply, causing his friend to pause in his tracks, his arms slowly falling to his sides as he absorbed that information, processed what it meant, and realized how he felt.

"What would the Great Leader have of me?" he asked, looking at a capsule that held a humanoid crustacean creature, known as Ambassador Hell. "This one won't be revived yet...I need more time to upgrade him."

"We do not need those failures," Red Skull informed. "I need some kaijins you've made recently to kill the Captain."

"...Do you have the word of the Great Leader?" he asked in concern.

"I am the will of the Great Leader!" he snapped. "I therefore command for the best weapons we have….I demand the head of the Captain."

"I understand. I have been tinkering with an old concept back from the time of the ZX incident. A Kaijin with a plethora of hidden organic weapons via nanotechnology," he explained, holding up a vial filled with silver powder.

"You have it prepared in…"

"Case the Go-Busters assist him, of course." He nodded. "After all, we have maintained a healthy business relationship with him just for that eventuality," Zola informed. "As my Leader commanded I've been preparing for the biggest war against the world with all the heroes in mind...but more important…" He looked at a plan for two devices. "The Great Leader has asked me of many things...I'll provide my best attention…"

"Good. That is all we can ask of the situation," he spoke. "...An eagle."

"Eagle?"

"Americans see it as the country's spirit animal.."

"Spirit animal?"

"Yes, Americans...they make little sense," Red Skull admitted. "Talk of freedom and equality...but don't practice what they preach." He scoffed before his bemusement got the better of him. "But...they seem fond of this one. Why not use it as a fitting...mockery to Herr Captain?"

"Understood, my friend."

* * *

"Your apartment," Hiromu told Rogers as he walked inside a normal apartment room in Brooklyn.

"Thank you, Hiromu." Rogers nodded, dropping his bag on the floor as he looked around.

"This is sort of a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house," Hiromu admitted. "It's secure but private enough you'll have freedom to do as you please. Expect neighbors who are probably undercover bodyguards."

"Should you be telling me that?" Steve asked.

"No. But, better you have that in mind," Hiromu explained. "I've had to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. bodyguards and agents being neighbors around my home ever since I was little. Because I was special...it's better to know beforehand if people care for you out of the goodness of their hearts...or because they were ordered to." With that, he put down a briefcase. "Special gift from UAOH."

"The government organization behind the OhRangers?" Steve questioned.

"Eeyup," he explained as he pressed two buttons that scanned his fingers. "This case is keyed to your prints, mine, Coulson's and Fury's only." Then it opened. "So if anyone else can get this open...you're in trouble. But try not to lose these. Coulson had to owe a lot of favors and call a lot in to get this. If possible, think you could autograph some stuff for him? It'd make his year."

"Care about him, don't you?"

"He was friends with my folks," he admitted. "He's the one who trained me when I was little. He never lied to me, so...yeah, I care about him. He's almost like family." As he spoke, he inspected the contents of the case once over for safety's sake. "I owe him a lot...so maybe just autograph one of his old Captain America trading cards...it'd mean the world to him."

"I have trading cards?"

"Among...other memorabilia," he muttered.

"So what's in the case a weapon?"

"Instruction manual...and case for you to check out. And whether it's a weapon or not...that all depends on you, Mr. Rogers," he explained simply, holding his brace. "This is called a weapon...but all I see is a tool." At that moment, the brace rang.

=Hiromu, Vaglass activity detected in Rome=

"Understood, I'll be there in 5 minutes...3 depending on traffic," Hiromu explained, answering his brace's communicator. "Prepare Nick and my transport for when I arrive. Hiromu out."

"Can I…"

"We still can't be sure how ready you are...so best you avoid my problems till Phil and Nick say you're useful," he said quickly. "You claim you didn't have much info on me or my team. That means I won't have time to inform and train you on the fly in combat. Furthermore, if Vaglass attacks we're on a time limit. Also...I get around faster alone." He punctuated the point by putting on a pair of sunglasses before he blurred away and out the front door.

"..." Steve sighed as he sat down and took in his surroundings. "...Guess I'm retired." He sighed again, looking at his flat screen TV. "...How does that work?"

* * *

"...you got him a what?" Phil asked Yoko.

"A flat screen."

"And you left him the instruction manual?" Phil asked.

"Why? It's TV," she pointed out.

"Why? Because he's never seen a TV like that before. Let alone probably even owned one," Hiromu spoke up, appearing behind them dressed in his black-and-red tactical gear. "Stupid woman."

"Oh, you wanna go, come here!" Yoko shouted as Ryuji grabbed her by her collar and held her back.

"...Things I do for my family friends, training an antisocial kid and raising an orphan girl who runs on candy…" Phil sighed.

"We have work to do," Hiromu spoke. "Enemy target is clearly the primary Enetron tank held in either the Roman underground, or the primary structure in the Vatican." The screens displayed two possible targets. "We've tracked it to the center of town, so either target is a go. Yoko, you and Ryuji will take the underground, I'll take the Vatican complex with Phil."

"My godson now giving me orders, this is my life…." Phil sighed in a very odd and confusing mix of exasperation and pride.

"I feel your pain, don't you miss it when he was a adorable tyke who got scared in the chicken bin?" Cheeda Nick asked.

"Ghh…" Hiromu paused in his movements.

"Oh, this is gonna be a long day," Ryuji sighed.

* * *

After giving up on the TV, which he was half-positive was possessed by some kind of demon, Steve Rogers walked the town of NYC, taking a stop to admire the Statue of Liberty from Manhattan boardwalk. At least if everything else had changed so drastically...this stood the same as ever. Even the light show...wait light show?

"Living Laser, still trying to be a somebody?" Iron Man asked, fighting in the sky.

"I'm the guy who's gonna kill Iron Man! Of course I'm a somebody!" ranted the glowing man garbed in a high-tech body harness that was supercharging his molecules with light energy.

"Yeah, you couldn't do that 10 years ago when I was a little boy," he replied, floating in the air.

"You were a little kid?"

"Or was I?" he taunted, raising a hand up to his helmet in a thinking pose. "I mean...when you mess with tech enough, you often end up with a screwy age."

"I am going to kill you!" he snarled, firing at Iron Man.

"Yeah, get in line!" Iron Man replied, firing a blast from his hand as both collided in the air. "You're 10th in line...you got to contend with some bigger names then you!" He shot more beams from the palms of his hands, each one forcing the Living Laser to move, but had he noticed, he'd realize he was being corralled in the direction Iron Man wanted him to go. "Rescue, War Machine, now!"

"Wait...what?!" Living Laser gasped as he was suddenly trapped in a glass-like cage, which closed before a casing covered it. "No! NO! You can't do this to me!"

"You fell for this same trick all those years ago when newsflash...I was a handsome boy genius," Iron Man spoke, tapping on the trap. "And I've been trapping you like a Pokemon for 10 years now. Let's see if I can trade you for a Shiny."

"Seriously, man, why you gotta taunt him like that?" War Machine asked, floating next to Iron Man.

"Oh, come on man, it's funny listening to him complain and swear revenge on me." Iron Man laughed.

"Why am I holding this?" Rescue asked, holding the cage herself.

"Hey, you never complained about this before," Iron Man said, taking over. "You used to love helping with everything."

"And getting us in trouble...and getting your FBI dad on us," War Machine added, getting a playful smack to the back of his helmet. "What...it happened."

"Yeah, you used to be so much more Peppy...what happen, puberty-only deal?" Iron Man asked. Then...

"...watch out!" he shouted as Rescue was slashed from behind by a whip. "You get her!" he ordered War Machine as he dropped the cage on the street and flew off to confront the owner of the whip. "Whiplash, what's this, a villain reunion?"

"Yes...and we're all here to end you," the armored man with a red skull mask responded as his robotic arms extended segmented bladed whips. "Time to die."

"So who's paying you this time, Fixer? The so-called Kingpin...or…"

"Her," he answered as the armored warrior turned to see Madame Masque.

"Ahh, crap…" Iron Man muttered. "Jarvis...umm, tell Mister Stark and his date tonight's canceled...also send me the Samurai Armor...Jarvis...War Machine, is HOMER online?"

"...Nope."

"Rescue, yo…"

"Uh-uh.."

"Oh, crap, we're being blocked." Iron Man frowned. "Ghost."

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who looks like a walking robotic skeleton with warpaint on. No judging," Iron Man replied. "Just don't tell me you got Unicorn and Killer Shrike with you, 'cause…" He trailed off as said two villains arrived. "Oh, God, your standards are really low...I wanted to test out the Samurai Armor today, too."

"You can't even call on your precious suits!" Whiplash laughed. "You're stuck in that fancy basic suit."

"Basic...basic...ah...I'm insulted." He shook his head. "Hey, who wants to play tag? I'm it!" he shouted, shooting up high into the air.

"You missed," Unicorn mocked.

"Wasn't aiming at you…" He smiled as they looked up to see a giant red-and-gold pod falling down. "I was aiming at the high-altitude stabilizer for the armory. Boss is gonna be pissed...but eh. He can afford it," he said as he flew up and grabbed the pod. "Activate manual override, code Shellhead." With that, the computers inside lit up.

=Good afternoon, sir, it appears I had a malfunction.=

"No worries, buddy...give me Sam," Iron Man replied, "and activate the low-altitude stabilizers."

=Right away, sir.= The pod stopped as its jets turned back on before a section opened up and a bullet or armor shot out. =Whoops, targeting computer is wonky.=

"I got it."

"Shoot him down!" Whiplash ordered.

"Oh, no, you don't!" War Machine shouted as massive gatling guns came out his shoulders before a can hit his head "Huh?" He blinked as they all turned to see Steve Rogers, holding a trash can lid like a shield.

"Are you crazy? There're civilians here! Cover them, I'll give your leader time to suit up," he informed.

"Uh...sure."

"Jarvis...Stop this crazy thing!" Iron Man shouted as he shot a tether cable from his gauntlet to the runaway pod of armor.

"This is stupid, a civvie thinks he can cover Iron Man?" Whiplash asked before he was hit by the trash can lid, stunning him. He was then grabbed by his hanging legs and brought down on the ground hard.

"Stay down, son...wouldn't want this old war dog hurting you now." He smiled, patting his dazed head.

"Stupid dumbass," Unicorn mocked Whiplash, opening fire on the blond man, who held up the lid, making the beam bounce off and hit his partner Killer Shrike.

"I'm just seeing a lot of men in fancy suits," Steve replied before he dashed forward, taking Unicorn by surprise that a human could run this fast. He then felt a fist connect with his jaw...the force of which rivaled Iron Man's own blows. "...What kind of idiot wears armor...but not a mouthguard?"

"I know, right!?" Iron Man spoke, stopping the pod as it opened up and cast over his armor. The new armor reformed into plated armor over his arms, legs, and torso as a samurai kabuto-styled helmet placed itself over his head. His hand grabbed extra parts that all reformed into a katana blade-like shape that began glowing with repulsor energy.

"Oh...crud…" Whiplash spoke seeing the new suit.

"I've always wanted to say this," Iron Man spoke, holding the glowing sword.

"No...please...God, no...stop with the references…" his enemy begged.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he shouted, swinging the sword and sending an arc of energy into Whiplash that sent him flying across the ground, his suit smoking from the blast. "Worth it!"

"Ahh, I'm up, I'm…" Killer Shrike started before Steve grabbed him and punched him out.

"You're down," he replied as he watched Iron Man slice up the namesake of Whiplash, letting them explode around him and knock him down once more. He then focused on the woman leading them. "Madam, I don't hit women, so please surrender."

"Unlike my handsome associate, I do not share in that gentlemanly sentiment," Iron Man spoke, landing next to Steve and tapping his sword on his shoulder. "So look...let's just end this with a 'Curse you, Iron Man!' so you can go to S.H.I.E.L.D. prison with your lackeys...and Living Laser."

"Hey!" Living Laser shouted from his cage.

"And what about Obadiah...does he get justice, old friend?" she asked as Iron Man glared at her.

"That's uncalled for…" he growled.

"Oh, it's called for...I'll keep coming back until you and Tony Stark are dead," she said, shooting the ground and vanishing.

"Damn…" Iron Man cursed, cutting the dust away with his sword. "Boss won't like that…" He sighed as the sword folded up and he stored it in a holster of sorts on his hip. "Good news, Sam works perfectly." He chuckled, changing his tune while looking over the armor. "Even down to the anti-Whiplash features."

"Did you flirt with her again?" Rescue asked, catching up with Iron Man as War Machine landed.

"No one's hurt...lot of property damage," War Machine informed.

"Ugh...Fury's gonna be all over our asses for that." Iron Man sighed. "That guy has to get a hobby," he groaned, tapping on a holographic display on his gauntlet. "Jarvis, estimated damage and price to fix?"

=This will take a bit, sir, but luckily not substantial. You won't be getting into much trouble with Mr. Stark today.= At that, the trash can lid hit Iron Man's head.

"Dude...did you just?" he asked, more shocked than anything else.

"You're ignoring the fact you risked people's lives with that shootout earlier."

"Yeah...like I had the means to evacuate the town, let alone force enemies who move as fast as light out of the way like that," he retorted. "I get that I put people in danger, but if you know a way to move everyone out of danger...I'm open to hearing it."

"Son, that's not the kind of attitude you take into a business like this."

"I've been doing this for almost 10 years now, buddy, I think I know what I'm doing," he replied.

"Quiet, if Howard Stark was still alive, he'd never tolerate this kind of behavior."

"If he was still alive...you'd see him here with us," he answered. "Wait...tall...blond...super-ripped. Old-timey values and manner of speech. You're him, aren't you? Fury's human popsicle."

"No way, bullshit." War Machine shook his head.

"Language." Steve frowned at War Machine.

"Oh!" Iron Man laughed at his friend. "It's him! Captain America!"

"Well, clearly the first/real one," Rescue said.

"What do you m…"

"Oh...he didn't tell you?" Iron Man asked. "They gave the title to other people so the legacy could keep going. They just needed the shield and name...guess the person was replaceable…"

"Yeah, it's a big government secret everyone thinks you're immortal or really old...oh, we weren't supposed to tell him that," Rescue said, plopping her armored hands over her helmeted mouth in realization.

"Is the urgent call from Fury your first clue?" Iron Man gulped. "Alright, alright, look, I'll handle old Captain 00 Badass, you guys take Jarvis back for repairs. Only one of us needs to be here to listen to him rant."

"Good luck, man," War Machine spoke, flying off.

"You sure you can handle this one?" Rescue asked.

"Please...I've been calling him on his bull since high school," Iron Man replied before blinking, seeing the Captain was gone. "Huh…"

* * *

Steve Rogers soon entered a museum and walked around until he found a Captain America section. And looked on in shock.

"...Captain America appears in Vietnam...Captain America detonates large mustard gas bomb….Captain America leads the charge in Iraq," Steve read, looking at the archived photos, taking note of the jaws of some of the "Captains."

"So...Old Shellhead did let the secret spill," Fury's voice spoke as he walked in. "You weren't supposed to know about this."

"What...that I'm supposed to be immortal? That I was supposed to be there for every major war to give our troops a reason to fight?" he asked.

"For lack of a better term. Howard never liked it. Figured it was insulting and demeaning to a man who only took the mantle to save and protect lives," he said. "If it makes you feel better, some of them did you proud."

"I'm sure many of them did…" he admitted, realizing why some would take on this mantle.

"Some…"

"Some were just soldiers doing their duty," Steve finished.

"No, some were just opportunists and damn fools," he corrected.

"Is...this why you woke me up?"

"Not exactly. See after folks like the Shellhead...wars have become less and less of a thing to concern ourselves about in a traditional sense." he explained. "Hard to fight against powerhouses like us when we could send in Iron Man and wipe out all their weapons and leave them naked and powerless."

"And then we have things like this Hulk monster or this Thor guy claiming to be the actual Norse god...and there's Japan."

"Yes...Japan and their long line of heroes, who have a perfect track record for taking down their enemies...be it evil terrorist cells...interdimensional monsters, alien invaders, or even goddamn demons from hell."

"Or sometimes entities claiming to be gods…" Steve muttered.

"Yes. And you wonder why those three kids are around," he mused. "They're the only ones who willingly work for us."

"Really?"

"We tried to get Kamen Riders to join us before...typically, they beat the hell out of my guys and tell us to stay out of their way," he explained. "They don't need our help and for good reasons they do these battles and wage small-scale wars alone. Or some just legitimately retire and only get back in the saddle when needed."

"Really? They...just stop?"

"Do you want a family of magicians who killed devils to want to keep fighting? They faced hell and all its demons to be happy. You want to ask them to keep fighting?" he countered. "Or you want to find a boy who is the prince of vampires and ask him to fight more monsters after having battled his brother for the right to the throne he never wanted, all to save us from his own kind? Most of the time I see their stories and I go alright...they earned this, without them, we'd all be dead."

"Why me, again?"

"'Cause I feel something coming, Steve," he admitted. "Call it what you will, a premonition, paranoia, or just worry. But I fear something big is just around the corner, whatever it is...I am not the man who can reach out to all these heroes who have saved the world a million times over, to them...I'm a heartless man who diminishes the good they've done, and on some level I am. But you...you're Steve Rogers, the Captain America, the first hero who the world over inspired many to believe they could make a difference."

"No, I can't…"

"The first Kamen Rider, Hongo Takeshi...you know who he thought of when he was turned into what he is now?"

"No...I…"

"You," he spoke. "A Japanese man...a man not too far off from your time, young, bright, and he was taken by evil and turned into an abomination of man and science. The thing that inspired him to use that and fight for others...was you. He thought of the famous hero of America who saved lives of anyone...everyone. Had you not made a difference, the world would be different. If not for you he never would have been inspired to rise up and fight Shocker...he hunted them down across the world, saving everyone he could." Fury paused before he went on. "I met another hero, another Kamen Rider named Kuuga, he looked up to you, too...heard about the time you saved the Japanese-born Americans from rioters who thought they were spies."

"Their heritage didn't make it right to suspect them. They were people...just like us," he replied.

"And even though they looked like your enemies...you didn't give it a second thought. It didn't matter...they were people and that was enough for you to defend them," he countered. "That same thought, that same mentality is what has fueled some of the greatest heroes I have on record. Keep in mind Kuuga battled a race of mass-murdering ancient monsters...all by himself. At least...to an extent. He had a lot of help from the police who...also believe in your same ideals."

"Ahahaha...so the country I wanted to defeat yesterday is inspired by me today."

"In their eyes, your title as Captain America doesn't matter. They saw the man, the man who defended everyone. You think everyone in Japan hated us?" he countered. "No, they were people who had to watch their loved ones get sent off to fight us...why? Their leaders were damn fools. They suffered as much as us. You...you inspired those people who didn't have the ability to voice their discontent with their leaders' choices. Remind me...how many Japanese soldiers did you actually kill?"

"Well...none, really, I tried not to…" he trailed off, realizing Fury's point.

"That's right...they had a Hydra symbol on 'em...all chips were down. But...anyone else...you just knocked 'em out."

"They had no idea...about the Great Leader, what he was using that war for...how could they cover it up…?"

"No one was gonna believe a war was the plan of an alien god," he countered. "Even now the Judo event is swept under the rug as just another group of madmen. And that was like literal hell on Earth."

"I don't see how I can help…"

"The briefcase," he replied. "Hiromu told you that it'd be something useful. That boy doesn't know lies or half-truths. He tells you something...you believe it. The kid might not look it...but he's waiting. Waiting to see if you're the hero his hero sees you as."

"...one question...am I really.."

"...you don't wanna see her like she is now." Fury sighed. "Take your time, look at the world…and make a decision."

"...a decision."

"Does the world still need Captain America?" he explained. "Steve, I've done things you would not approve of, and I've made the choices I had to for the world everyone thought you gave your life for."

"...Thank you, Nick." Steve sighed before looking to see Fury had vanished on him.

* * *

"Hmm, stealth jet and an eagle," Red Skull said, examining the kaijin.

"I literally couldn't think of anything more American besides football, and...disgustingly greasy fast food," Zola explained. "Awaken, Shadow Eagle."

"Hail HYDRA!" the kaijin roared. "For HYDRA's future I fly!"

"It appears to be eager…" Red Skull noted.

"Just thought it'd be interesting to clash something...pure and simple against the Captain," Zola explained, snapping his fingers as the kaijin shifted and now resembled an actual stealth jet. "Go, my child." He opened a dimensional portal showing New York.

"Yes, Sir!" the kaijin shouted, flying through the portal as it closed quickly.

-line break-

"Does the world deserve...Captain America?" Steve sighed, looking at the briefcase. "I bet I can figure you out easier than him." He pointed at the flatscreen. "I still say that thing should be checked by a priest," he muttered, "and what in the Lord's name is a Blu-Ray?"

* * *

"You left him a Blu-Ray?!" Blue and Phil snapped at Yoko while dodging enemy fire.

"What...he has a lot of things to catch up on, and it's nice quality!" Yellow countered as she aimed and shot at Vaglass grunts.

"I said it once...I'll say it again…" Red Buster complained from Ace as it had a boxing match with an enemy Megazord. "Never trust women with the shopping, especially Yoko!" He roared as he and Ace uppercut the robot's head off, and then summoned a sword before slicing the Megazord down the middle. "Shutdown complete."

* * *

"Alien invasion, forces of hostile intent, the Kree, the Skrulls, continuous threats," Steve read, "deceased heroes, Shaider original...died in a line of duty assisting Iron Man...Kamen Riders of Ryuki era...all deceased...yet ghost sightings of Ryuki?" He blinked, confused. "Really, he's dead but the reports claim continuous sightings…" He tried to read more into it in hopes it was explained, all the while unable to see a red-and-silver-armored figure fighting a monster in the reflection of his mirror. "Sentai Warriors that are dead have shown similar traits in the Zangyack situation, Black Condor, Abarekiller and Dragon Ranger, as well as TimeFire, returned and vanished." He paused. "Hm...addition: Abarekiller returned once before due to a monster's power...it is claimed the attempt was to summon the most dangerous demon of hell...instead, they got Abarekiller...who claimed to have beaten every demon in there." He was flabbergasted at this. "Well...a man worse than the Devil...leave it to God to make such a man." He shrugged, none of it really bothering his personal views. "Reason for development of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent status, the Riders of the Showa era displayed distrust towards S.H.I.E.L.D.….Super Sentai members and allies were of divided opinion toward the government agents that were given S.H.I.E.L.D. promotion." He paused again before continuing. "Iron Man spotted, he refused S.H.I.E.L.D. recruitment...5 years later Stark Industries entered S.H.I.E.L.D. alliance." Then he found a note labeled, "Read more in the Iron Man files, extensive details given." "You're a troublemaker, aren't you, son?" Steve sighed, looking at all the files he asked for and yet…. "Easier than a Blu-Ray and flatscreen." He shrugged.

He got up and got himself a mug filled with coffee, instant coffee...that...that he understood. Hot water and coffee mix. This had to be a gift from God to help him understand all this. He then blinked at the sound of explosions, and quickly looking out the window, his eyes widened in shock. It was none other than a small platoon of HYDRA troopers, clad in dark green with gold and yellow accents and the same HYDRA symbol with many tentacles spreading from the red skull.

"...Peggy...is there no rest for me?" He sighed. "...God, is my war never ending?" Steve asked, seeing the troopers grab people and aim weapons at them. He pressed his thumbs against the briefcase.

* * *

"Blond but the build's wrong, too skinny, too fat...this guy's on steroids...this is a child," the eagle-themed kaijin snarled. "Oh, well, they're Allied Forces scum, kill them all."

"Stop," a strong voice said as everyone looked at Steve walking towards them, a shield held in a hand covered by a red-and-blue glove. "Do you know who I am?"

"Steve Rogers, Captain America, American pigdog who defied the Great Leader and our commander the brave Red Skull!"

"They are both cowards," he retorted, "they never had the courage their men had to fight on the front lines themselves. When they see me, they run and do you know why? 'Cause they are afraid of us, brave humans who will fight against the odds no matter what! We stood united against them all and the torch was passed among many brave men and women and they continue to scare your so-called Great Leader and the so-called brave Red Skull. They are cowards."

"How dare you!"

"Yes...I dare," he spoke. "You know, all this time I've been second-guessing something silly. I've worried about how it'd look when I make a move. But you know what...I hated being some...public figure. All I ever wanted all those years ago...was to be someone who helped." He twisted the shield counterclockwise.

 **-JUSTICE!-**

At that, a white star appeared over his head with a red-white-and-blue circle going around him, scanning his body.

"So that's what I'm going to do…" He smirked confidently. "My one desire to help led so many people to fight on...inspired heroes who are younger than me...but inspire me to want to keep trying."

- **SHIELD ON!-**

The shield dropped down on him in a flash of color as armor docked onto his body. His lower body was now covered in blue material that seemed reinforced and sturdy like Kevlar, his legs from the knees down were covered in red armor connecting to matching shoe pieces colored in white and red. A holster formed around his right leg before a black military-like belt formed around his waist, holster pouches on each hip as the pentagonal belt buckle formed with a glowing white triangle in the center. His upper body was clad in red as blue chest armor locked in place over his chest and black piping framed the edges of the chest plate. A silver star floated in front of him before locking in place on his chest, along with black straps that connected the chest armor to his backpack-like white armor. White straps went over his shoulders and a black collar protected his neck covered in blue material. Blue shoulder pads with black edges snapped onto his shoulders as his upper arms painted themselves blue to match. His arms were covered in black gauntlets with red armor along the tops of his forearms, wrists, and hands and white straps closed into rings under the gauntlet armor. Steve raised his hands up as a helmet formed from energy sparking between his palms, the rounded tactical helmet opened slightly as he fit it on over his head, the helmet tightening in place while another strap secured it on his chin but did not hide his mouth. Glowing blue lenses covered his eyes as a white A painted itself onto his helmet, the center of the A having a blue gem that seemed to act as the HUD center.

Steve grunted as he bashed his fists together and his shield changed, growing to a full size of a Spartan shield painted in red and white rings with a blue center decorated by a silver star. He flipped the shield up before catching it and holding up like a symbol as pillars of fire exploded from beside him and up into the air.

"Captain America...is back from suspended duty," he announced as some bystanders took out their phones and broadcasted the scene.

* * *

"Mister Stark...oh, God…" a redheaded secretary groaned, finding her boss with 3 supermodels.

"Pep, I'm in a meeting."

"Daily Bugle now."

"But, Pep~"

"RIGHT NOW!" she snapped as the TV turned itself on that channel. "Thank you, Jarvis."

"Is...that?" Tony Stark asked, seeing the news as he stood up.

"Oh, God!" the redhead exclaimed. "Why, we agreed you…"

"I was in...a meeting!" he shouted as he quickly ran behind his desk. "Ladies...uh...something's come up." He wiped his mouth while fixing his facial hair.

* * *

An aging Japanese gentleman with longish hair going to his neck stopped in the middle of his meal in a Korean diner. He looked at the news as the man stood there.

=I want the Great Leader to prove to me now how great he is, come and fight me yourself or send your men to the slaughter. I've killed your agents, I almost had you, but I take great pleasure and saute the brave men who finished what I started!= he spoke. =All you've done is prove my point. No matter what nation...no matter what age...what kind of man or woman...you mess with us...you try to put us down. We just get back up and fight harder. We fight stronger each time.=

"Hey, isn't that…" some of the other customers in the restaurant awed as the Japanese elderly man took it in.

"Hmm...some legends really are hard to put down." The man smirked at seeing the Captain America stand strong.

* * *

"Gah, two at once, hh…" Red Buster snarled before an urgent message popped up.

=Everyone has it, that indomitable human spirit, they'll stand against anyone who thinks they can take from us our smiles, our happiness, our friends and our family. We will stand up and we will take back what you wish to steal from us, we will crush the walls you want to trap us in!= Captain America went on as he punched a Hydra agent, sending him flying. =It's true every person is hard to read...but what I've learned. No matter how troublesome you are...deep down the good ones still do good. I think that alone is reason why this Earth has faced over a hundred threats like you. Even all of space has learned this lesson...don't screw with us.=

"Ano Ossan…" Red Buster smiled behind his helmet. "He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" He grabbed his Buddyroid. "Ikuze, Nick!" he shouted as energy poured from his arms into the handles.

"Hai! Hiromu! Let's strike back!" Nick exclaimed, excited as well as Ace charged and fought back with more vigor and energy than before.

"Wow, you were right, he does give good motivation." Blue Buster blinked at Phil.

"What can I say...I know my boy." Phil smiled watching Ace slash the enemy mech repeatedly.

* * *

"...oi, Gentaro, stop messing around and watch this," a grown man in a football gear urged.

"Nani?" a Kamen Rider in white and black with a rocket cone-shaped helmet asked, blinking as he floated over with a steam jet pack. "SUGEI! Ca...Ca...Cap...Cap! It's Cap!" He shouted with excitement, shaking his friend.

"Shut up, he's speaking."

=We are united, America doesn't matter, Germans don't matter, Japanese, Russians, French….don't matter,= he spoke as he bashed a grunt with his shield, =where you call home doesn't matter. You can be a patriot and feel pride in your home nation. But that doesn't make you different from the people living next to you. Everyone is human, together we fight for the sake of everyone. If the people I had to fight can rise up to defend my home and the world while I was asleep...then what's stopping any enemy from yesterday from becoming tomorrow's hero? I will join my new friends, we will fight against you who will test the bonds we share!=

"Yosha...yosha...YOSHA!" the Rider cheered incredibly loudly, actually shaking things. "Waku-waku da! Yosh...I've got to try harder and harder so I can make friends with a hero like that! Wait for me, Cap! I'm gonna reach your level...and become your buddy!"

* * *

"Oi, Tomari, have you seen the news?!" a police academy cadet spoke to a friend who was studying.

"News?" he asked.

"Check it out!" he shouted, dragging him to the common area for the cadets.

=But you're wrong if you think we need powers to be heroes, a doctor, a fireman, a policeman, even a homeless man,= he went on as he blocked blow after blow from the monster. =It doesn't matter what you are...any person from any walk of life can be a hero. It just takes the courage to do the right thing. You don't have to be a soldier...you don't have to fight a monster to be a hero.= He grunted, punching back finally. =A wise man once told me...sometimes...it takes a little guy to make a difference.= At that, the camera turned after a bottle hit the kaijin's head and it and Cap looked at a homeless man who had thrown his glass of beer to help Cap and soon enough, more civilians tried the same.

=Yeah!= people began calling out as they threw anything they could. The monster was so shocked it actually raised its arms to block the debris thrown at it.

=It's true we make mistakes...but I know when I see people...I can see the potential in everyone,= he went on. =We can make up for the mistakes of the past...and we can help those who need it. But monsters like you...and your boss. Who would threaten so many innocent lives...for no real reason. Those are the ones we need to take down...and if need be...out. But only if it calls for it. So...I'll pick up my shield again and fight. I got people I need to protect...I'm Captain America...the one and only.= He charged and punched the monster repeatedly, making it stagger back, each punch sparking blue flames.

"Hayase…" Tomari spoke, looking at the screen. "Iko…" he replied simply to his best friend.

"Yeah, you heard him, pal, we're heroes, too." He smiled.

* * *

"Finish it, Cap!" the crowd cheered as Cap twisted his shield left clockwise and then right.

 **=UNYIELDING!=**

At that his shield started to spin rapidly. He spread his legs before he took a deep breath, the monster grunting in pain as it looked at Captain America. He took a step forward as he twisted his body and spun around once, building momentum as the raw muscle strength of his arm carried through and he tossed his shield like a discus. The shield flew across the ground and slammed into the monster's abdomen, and while still spinning, it grinded against its body, ripping sparks as it dug into its armored hide. After a while, the shield bounced off with enough force to send it back to Captain America and the monster flying away across the ground before skipping like a stone over the ground.

"Unyielding...Justice," he said, turning around and walking away as the kaijin exploded. "Mission...complete." He sighed, cracking a smile as the crowd cheered.

* * *

"Zola!" Red Skull snapped.

"Ja, mein friend, Pym Particle R, activate," he said, pressing a button.

* * *

The remaining pieces soon reformed as the kaijin roared and grew.

"HAIL HYDRA!"

"Oh, boy...he's a big one," Captain America spoke. Then he shouted, "Okay, everybody! I need you all to leave this area quickly! I'll lead the monster away from here to a safe location!" His helmet projected his voice out to be heard by all. "I need you all safe...and to help anyone unable to move quickly on their own." His order came in such a manner that everyone just did it, without resistance, they followed his orders given with kindness and authority. As the people left Captain America paused, seeing an abandoned and dented-up Harley Davidson bike. "Well...I hate to take...but desperate times." He picked the bike and started it before riding away from the people.

"No, you don't," the kaijn roared, flying after him.

* * *

"...Commander…" Maria spoke as Fury monitored the situation. "This wasn't ideal, I imagine?"

"Hard to say…" he admitted, "On the one hand...we got a giant monster. On the other." He focused on the monitor showing Captain America riding down the barren road, leading the giant beast into the forest away from people.

"Iron Man is moving in to assist with the armory."

"That's fine with me, is it ready?"

"OhRed said it's a prototype, but it'll work like a dream."

"...Wait till the Shellhead is within viewing range before deployment," he said simply. "Till then...ground that ugly thing." He snapped his fingers.

"How ironic the Skull sent that monster theme...Phil is gonna be pissed he missed this."

"I'll give him the records to look over," Fury replied with a faint smirk. "Maybe that'll sweeten the extra work he'll get for all those favors he had to call in."

"You heard the man...let 'em loose," Maria spoke as several people began typing away.

The Hellicarrer's turrets all began moving and aimed in just the right direction before letting loose a barrage of rockets.

* * *

"Whoa?" Captain America uttered, hearing a loud boom before he turned to see the monster screech in pain as its wings were bombarded with shells and rockets. "I guess that's one way to get help from the Lord above," he mused as the beast fell face-first into a clearing in the forest. "Come on, let's do this."

=Hang on a sec, Cap= Fury's voice spoke.

"Fury?"

=Our little gift package has...one more little detail.=

"One more...wha?" he asked as he looked up at a shadow that flew over his head before landing in front of him. "Fury...I'd kiss you but I'm not that kind of man."

=Thank God…=

=Caw…= the machine squawked, looking at Rogers curiously.

"An Eagle?"

=Ironic, isn't it?=

"What does that even mean?" Captain America asked.

=No one knows what it means, Cap...which in itself is ironic.=

"I'm just gonna say thank you," he replied, "Does he have a name?"

=It's a robot, Cap...it doesn't have a gender.=

"Nick does."

=Of course I...wait, you mean the cheetah=

"Sorry, forget how confusing that must be," he muttered, "Well what about a designation...I mean, even ships get names and what not." As the kaijin got up the mech eagle's chest opened. "I'll figure it out later." He rode the bike inside the mech.

Upon entering the interior cabin of sorts, machines scanned him and the bike before wires connected to it, forcing it to change from an ordinary bike. It began growing as parts were added atop it to make something different. The new thing that took its place was a motorcycle-themed control console. Cap slowly grabbed two handles to each side as he adjusted himself to the new seat. After a moment, screens lit up around him and a holographic one formed before him.

 **=Are You Ready!=**

"Umm, excuse me?" He then made a hard turn to avoid gunfire. "Stop getting freaked out by everything, Steven, time to save the world...Warbird, you got anything?"

=Warbird?=

"Best name I got," Captain America told Fury. "C'mon, Warbird, show Fury you deserve that name!"

 **=Roger, Cap!=** the mecha replied.

"I think I kinda like that."

 **=Feather Bits!=** the eagle shouted as its feathers glowed, and with each flap of its wings its feathers flew and slashed the kaijin.

"Reinforcements!" he called as a portal opened and arriving from it was a small group of menacing-looking humanoid mechs with drills for arms and skull-shaped heads. "Dreadnoughts, attack!"

 **=Bit Shield!=**

At that, the feathers all connected in a snowflake pattern as it spun around blocking energy blasts.

"Amazing…" Captain America spoke at seeing that.

=We're outnumbered, but backup's here=

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked before the HYDRA forces were fired on by a larger satellite-like ship, painted in bright cherry red with a glowing light in the center. "Wait a minute...I know that color." Then the speaker systems began to crackle as blaring rock music started playing.

=So...is this a private party or can anybody join in?= Iron Man's voice asked as the ship unleashed missiles on all the Dreadnoughts. =Code the Titan!=

=We're joining in, sir, invoke Fighter Mode,= a computerized voice spoke. Suddenly the ship lifted up before it seemed to split apart into sections, its plated wings folded up and were sucked into the main body as it began moving segments around until it took a more humanoid shape. =Docking additional armor parts.= At that, smaller pods flew in and formed armored plating over the body.

Iron Man floated down atop the unfinished neck of the humanoid form, he held his arms out in a waiting manner before a portion of the machine lifted up and slammed over him forming into a head unit. After all the limbs formed, the armor began rearranging itself in a plate-like manner until it finished in the shape of...a giant, 50-foot-tall Iron Man.

Steve blinked as the eagle machine, the Warbird, started to change as well. He looked around in surprise before the blue-and-white machine stiffened, its wings split into two, each forming an X as they repositioned themselves, the lower section pushed down with that portion of the body as its legs folded over into a waist section. The lower wings hinged and bent like legs as they touched the ground, the tail feather stabilizers folding up into back armor. The upper wings hinged upwards and unfolded as the feather units all connected together to the ends as they curled into hands. The eagle's head tilted down, becoming a jutting chest piece as a humanoid head unit took its place, the head unit resembling Cap's helmet but with a silver mouthguard in place of his mouth and two blue optic units. It was all complete when a mantle based on the American flag emerged from its back.

"Not bad," Iron Man's voice came from the giant. "I'll take the Dreadnoughts."

"The eagle still mine? I can live with that," Captain America responded.

"Lets rock-n-roll," Iron Man spoke as his giant charged and punched through a Dreadnought before his left arm reformed into a giant cannon that blasted a hole in three of them.

"Alright...eagle, time to show you what the bird of freedom can really do," he said. "Warbird, feather bits!"

The robot's back armor split open as it unleashed more of them, a total of 6. Each one flew around and aimed before unleashing small beams that kept the monster locked in place.

"Close combat…" Captain America pondered as signs appeared showing options. "I like this one." He smiled, picking hand-to-hand.

Warbird's arms opened up as the plating moved upwards and over the fists, forming boxing glove-like gauntlets. The heroic machine charged forward and he punched the Hydra monster repeatedly across the face, each time knocking it back a step. The Warbird kept its body low as it moved to hit the lower waist before swinging a punch to its head, knocking it back. The Hydra monster screeched and tried to counter, only for the feather bits to blast it from behind, stunning it long enough to get punched across the face repeatedly.

"Feather bits, ring fire," he said as the bits flew in a ring formation. They spun once, forming a ring of energy that quickly closed and trapped the monster in place. "Ring formation, barrage fire!" The bits kept spinning, unleashing rapid-fire beams, causing all-covering damage to the monster's body. "50 stars...that's your end." At that, Warbird's mantle glowed and produced more feathers, the 50 feathers then pointed themselves at Warbird, who held up his hands as they opened fire, concentrating into a large energy orb. Captain America gave a battle cry as he commanded Warbird to punch the orb, lighting it on fire as it shot forward and through the monster's body. "That's the American spirit."

"So...why didn't you call Stark for a mech?" Iron Man asked as Warbird just looked at him.

* * *

"Nein, nein!" Red Skull snarled. "I will not let this stand," he said, heading off to meet with Zola again before the door opened. "My lea…" He was then grabbed by throat by the Great Leader.

"Sorry...my hand moved on its own," he replied, his glowing red eyes calming down. "Ah...sorry, my old friend." With that apology, he let the Skull drop from his choking grip. "I witnessed what happened...and I must admit...I felt my own pride hurt."

"Leader…"

"All this time...I thought I had to worry about anything named Kamen Rider...it made me develop tunnel vision…" He had his face hidden by a traditional red hood over the top of his head. "But...that...display...showed me...I've underestimated other heroes...other threats," he spoke. "This...slip-up has woken me up. I thank you, my old loyal companion. I can look past this for the simple reason...you have enlightened me."

"Look past what?"

"The Leader is ill, the Leader relied too much on Shocker, if I was in charge...ring any bells?" he mused. "No...I'm not mad...like I said, I was enlightened. Seeing you act...was how I acted after Hongo Takeshi spat upon my name...and my work...his legacy...burns at my soul. To think...they took my godly design...and twisted it against me. No longer shall I let that silly point hold me back." He paused. "As I said, I will look past it...but try not to get too confident, old friend...let today enlighten you as well."

"Yes...my...lord…"

"I return to my slumber, do not disobey, call the Serpent," he said. "I want this situation out of your hand. Also...I have...a new design to run past our techs…" He smiled.

"New...design?" he asked as the Great Leader pulled a device from his robes, and gave it to him. "I put you in charge of this one...I call it...Grand Prix...it might take substantial time for this one even by our special operation windows." He then looked at Zola. "Zola, ignore all orders till they come from me directly, Dimension Z is our trump card."

"Yes, my Lord," he responded.

"Also...I have two new personal designs to run by you," he explained, holding up two blueprints, one titled #3 and the other #4. "I need them for something special."

"Special?"

"Operation...Avengers."

* * *

Steve stepped out of Warbird, now on board the Helicarrier before blinking as the Go-Busters and various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents….saluted him. Red Buster even walked up to him and offered his hand. After a moment he took the hand and shook it.

"Not Bad...Cap," Red Buster spoke with a smirk in his voice. "I guess you won't need us to watch out for you." It was a compliment, phrased in Hiromu's unique way.

"Never wanted to waste your valuable time, son." He smiled back. "Better spent working on something that needs someone like you," he said before tossing him a Captain America card. "Found it in Warbird, give it to your godfather."

"You're making his year with this," he replied. "He dreamed of holding the signature of Steve Rogers for years...the only Cap worth memorizing. For the record...I agree."

"Thanks for that," he said, heading for the edge of the Helicarrier.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Blue Buster panicked.

"...I got a flatscreen to de-demonize," he replied, jumping off the ship as Warbird flew after him.

"Told you so…" Red Buster smirked to Yellow. Before she could respond he walked off. "Oi Ossan, Happy Early Birthday!"

* * *

Warbird flew over the city as a fairly young African-American man stopped and looked at the flying mech. "...man's got good taste." He smirked, walking off with his trusty red falcon on his shoulder.

* * *

Shield Files: Captain America's Henshin Armament Shield

"Hello, my name is Fitz."

"And I'm Simmons, we're the eggheads who make everything work."

"Or dumb down for kids like Hiromu." Fitz chuckled as he failed to notice a blur write JERK in red on the back of his clothes. "And we're going to explain Captain America's new gear."

"First, we have this." Simmons smiled, wearing the glove Steve was given.

"Don't worry, these things only work if you got Super-Soldier Serum and the matching genes for Steve Rogers," Fitz quickly explained, "so for us this might as well be super-detailed DX cosplay gear."

"The Sentinalizer, as it is nicknamed was made by Phil's friends in the U.A.O.H., the home of the OhRangers. He never really gave us a reason why we had to ask them…but by turning the shield on this glove clockwise, you turn it on."

=JUSTICE!=

"Just a recreation," Fitz explained. "By doing this you unleash the nanotube material armor held within, stronger than Kevlar able to take a Kamen Rider's kick and Hiromu's fastest force attack without a scratch. Granted, it does have a limit to how much punishment it can take...and it's not as thick as the specific armored pads. Uh...don't tell anyone that."

"Don't worry, keep going," Cheeda Nick spoke, acting as the cameraman.

"The armor doesn't offer much as Phil made it in mind that Mr. Rogers is a soldier, but it still helps him as we look at his helmet."

"This beauty is much more durable, made of a denser compact material, overlapping layers hammered to a thin lightweight form, think a Samurai's katana but as armor," Simmons went on. "Gives it room to add in a complex HUD that gives him directions, displays of weak points in enemies, and overall is more just a glorified Skype and Navigator."

"The blue gem here, however, is real genius on Phil's part."

"Oh, yes, this little beauty is a crystallized computer, but has more uses beyond that, it will identify and download to Mister Rogers's eyes all known criminals he encounters. If S.H.I.E.L.D. has a file for you, it's going to be displayed once Mister Rogers makes eye contact."

"Luckily that Super-Soldier mind can process this well enough he doesn't get an information overload….kinda like Nick is."

"I'm not good with complex words!" the robot complained.

"Finally, his weaponry, only two are on him, or three, if you count his fists."

"Well, yeah, but even without this suit he's a scary fighter," Fitz muttered sarcastically.

"It's called working out," Hiromu replied, walking past them.

"In his left leg holster is a special handgun...he didn't use it today but it's still important to explain," Simmons went on. "See, his gun is designed not unlike the Go-Busters' sidearm, but compact to an actual gun shape at all times. In the shape of a Desert Eagle-style handgun."

"Hand cannon," Fitz corrected.

"Hiromu can handle them okay," Nick muttered.

"Anyway...this gun is designed to serve whatever role the Captain needs. It can shoot the standard energy rounds. To keep it comfortable for him, it has cartridges, but rather then hold bullets they work more like battery cells. He can pop it out and put it in his belt to reload and put in a new one. Or a specialized cartridge for stun rounds for non-lethality, and EMP rounds for those pesky robotic and tech-reliant enemies. But it serves its basic purpose nonetheless."

"Now for your favorite part, Philly, the shield."

"Yes…"

"Have you been watching there this whole time?!" Nick panicked.

"Made out of a special blend. It might not be the original shield, but it does the job you designed it for."

"Yes, while not the same amazing Adamantium and Vibranium alloy, it works just fine with the limited vibranium in it. This shield, however, also has added features, it can alter size to limited extent, it can now channel absorbed energy through it, and the new magnetic bonding unit lets it return to Cap even if an outside force alters his original throw trajectory."

"Simmons, finisher time."

"Right, now turn the shield twice…"

=UNYIELDING!=

"This one is really fun, using the magnetic unit, the shield is primed with electromagnetic energy and the helmet scans enemies and then vibrates the shield to a matching frequency to the enemy's own atomic signature. Er...how to explain that...it makes it so the shield does the most damage to a specific target. Like a chainsaw that can cut you...and only you."

"Right, and once primed, the magnetic unit fires the shield like a railgun, enough for it to cause an explosion due to flying so fast it ignites hydrogen in the air," Fitz added. "It might look simple and kinda silly...but this thing packs enough punch to knock out some of the most dangerous targets we could simulate. This could knock the Hulk out if it gets a direct hit."

"Theory pending, hopefully Captain America will not be reckless to engage the beast."

"Don't go jinxing us, you two…" Nick complained. "You're not off the hook for the time with the aliens! No jokes for you!"

"We're funnier than you."

"They're not wrong," everyone shouted.

"To be fair...it's not hard," Hiromu replied, taking his weapons off the repair table and leaving for his training. Nick then hit a button as the chicken from Family Guy appeared, making Hiromu go stiff and fall down.

"Okay...that was funny," Fitz admitted.

"That's all the time for today's file...tune in next time as we discuss the Warbird." Simmons smiled.

"And...Cut!" Nick smiled as the screen went black.


End file.
